Amarrados al revolver
by Yukkino-chan
Summary: En el antiguo oeste. Li y Eriol son unos conocidos ladrones y Sakura y Tomoyo dos cazarecompensas se topan con ellos... Que harán.. se esconden o salen a la luz? Leed y dejad rewiews!


HOLA!!! Soy Yukino 8!! Encantada de que me lean!! Espero que les guste este fic... La verdad es que hasta que se me ocurrió este.... estaba un poco fallida de ideas.... Espero que les guste!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______El cartel___________________________  
  
Ya habían pasado años desde que había escapado de casa. Estaba solo, pero nunca indefenso.  
  
- Por suerte siempre con el revolver...- pensó mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un porche.- Si no fuera por él....  
  
Siguió allí sentado por horas. Tenía mucho tiempo libre, ya que no había forajidos por esas tierras. Siempre, esa gran ciudad estaba protegida de pies a cabeza, y era muy dificil no encontrar al ladron en unos segundos. Sacó de nuevo su viejo revolver, observando su brillo metálico y su bonita forma. Le traía viejos recuerdos... Su familia, su hogar natal, su casa... Todo en concreto le recordaba aquella vieja arma. Mientras pensaba esto, una sombra se paró delante de ella.  
  
- Pensando?- dijo una dulce voz.  
  
La persona del porche asintió. Se tapó los ojos porque el brillante sol le dañaba la vista.  
  
- Mi hogar.- dijo escuetamente. - Lo añoro.  
  
La persona de enfrente sonrió tristemente.  
  
- Cuando volveremos?- preguntó indecisa la persona.  
  
- Cuando haya reunido lo suficiente, Tomoyo.  
  
La aludida miró a la sombra que descansaba apoyada en la madera del porche. Sus cabellos negros, largos, estaban recogidos por una disimulada pinza negra, que no se notaba mucho. Sus ojos azules; color oscuros. Su piel albina, fina, delgada y preciosa, era de escasa especie. Sus largos brazos, y finos no demostraban fuerza alguna... pero era una de las mujeres mas fuertes de l condado. Su cuerpo iba embutido en un vestido color negro. Los corsé que se utilizaban no era necesarios para ella, ya que no los utilizaba muy a menudo. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana de lo fina y guapa que era. Era muy tranquila, siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas; era muy tímida, observadora y sobre todo inteligente. Era la mano derecha de la persona que se encontraba en el porche. Era hija de la duquesa Daidouji, de la comarca Tomoeda; pero en esos momentos estaban tan lejos de casa que nadie la conocía.  
  
- Que has averiguado? Algun nuevo forajido?  
  
Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.   
  
- Ni un solo cartel. Por estas tierras no se acercan muchos ladrones... El sherif de esta tierra es muy bueno y la vigilancia no es que sea mayoritariamente escasa.  
  
La sombra se levantó del suelo, intrudujo el revolver en su estuche y echó a andar.  
  
- Iré a cambiarme- anunció la albina. - Esperame.  
  
- Date prisa.  
  
La sobra se fue hacia los establos cercanos, y buscó a su caballo. Era de buena marca, negro brillante; era rápido, fuerte y no se cansaba mucho. Era de los mejores en todas las comarcas por las que había pasado. El caballo levantó la cabeza y vió a su dueño. Relinchó como saludo y se acercó a la persona.  
  
- Ah.... no, ahora no estoy para darte mimos, nos tenemos que ir y te tengo que preparar y también a Reis. - Le explicó al caballo.  
  
- S. K.?- dijo un anciano entrando por la puerta  
  
- Si?- preguntó la persona.  
  
- La señorita Lana ya me ha pagado, eso significa que se van.  
  
- Exacto. Nos vamos- dijo escasamente la persona aludida.  
  
- La verdad, no me hace gracia hacer tratos con mujeres, la proxima vez; hagalo usted.  
  
S. K. arqueó una ceja, enfadado.  
  
- No habrá proxima vez si usted es un machista. -gruñó.  
  
El anciano se asustó. El hombre que tenía delante, era muy frío, nada amigable. Solo entablaba conversación con la señorita Lana. Decían que había ganado al Sherif de su pueblo. Pero solo eran rumores... Ya que nadie había visto el combate, solo el ayudante del Sherif... y le habían callado con dinero.  
  
- " Es muy bueno si le ha ganado." - pensaba el hombre- " No es normal ganarle a nuestro Sherif... porque el es campeón de este país.." " Es peligroso..."  
  
- Disculpeme.- se disculpó el anciano.  
  
- Vayase y no me de la lata. Tenemos poco tiempo para partir. - gruñó de nuevo.  
  
El hombre se giró y el anciano lo observó. Era muy delgado, pero era muy fuerte. Podía cargar con cualquier persona si se lo proponía durante un infinito de horas. Inteligente, rápido, flexible, ágil.... Y muy callado y cortante.  
  
El hombre se fue, y dejó solo a S.K.  
  
- Ya estoy- anunció Tomoyo. Se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros, el chaleco azul oscuro y una camisa blanca. Su sombrero colgaba en su espalda, y sus botas estaban relucientes. - Preparada para cabalgar.  
  
- Lana?   
  
- Que?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Vaya nombre- se burló S.K.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
- Estuviste mal, tuve que dar mi nombre... y si no quieres que nos sigan y das un nombre falso... Es el primero que se me ocurrió.- agregó Tomoyo. - Después de todo tu firmas con S.K. ¿NO?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Entonces, tú; Nakuru entras por la parte sur; y junto con Meiling haceis vuestro papel.   
  
- Bien.- agregó una.  
  
Un grupo de 10 personas se acercaba al galope a la comarca de Lindsey. LLegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Eran 8 hombres y dos mujeres. Todos ellos peligrosos.  
  
- Presentación, seducción, entretenimiento; robo al banco central y fuga rápida... Eso en diez minutos.... Todo un récord nuestro último encuentro eh?- acertó Mei.- Y en este lo mismo. Lástima que solo me consideren un juguete.  
  
Un chico moreno sonrió. Su prima tenía toda la razón. Nadie la consideraba como la mujer mas rápida de todo el país. Y lo era. No conocía a nadie mas rápida. Meiling, aparte de ser una muchacha hermosa y inteligente; era muy peligrosa; al igual que Nakuru. Su mejor amiga.  
  
- Entremos entonces.- ordenó.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lana y S.K. cogieron sus cosas y las colocaron en sus caballos. Tenían poco tiempo para ir a la otra ciudad si no querían que la noche los alcanzara. Ya era las cinco de la tarde y anochecería pronto. Tras colocar todo, llevaron al los caballos fuera del establo y montaron rápida y ágilmente.   
  
- Porque has sido tan fría con el Chandos?  
  
- Se metió con las mujeres. Eso no lo soporto- gruñó sutilmente S.K.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Iban a paso lento, para salir del pueblo sin ningún problema. Iban camino al banco, para recoger dinero y comprar lo necesario.   
  
- Deme.... - empezó Tomoyo.  
  
S. K. se quedó mirando a una mujer que estaba con el Sherif en la entrada. Estaban en pleno juegueteo. De repente la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto, fornido y fue hacía las cajas para recibir dinero. S.K. tuvo un mal presentimiento y obligó a Tomoyo a ir mas deprisa. Esta, confiada en ella; pidió rapidez al banquero.  
  
Salieron del banco y Tomoyo entró en la tienda de al lado para comprar suministros. S.K. se quedó fuera. Mientras su amiga estaba comprando oyó un grito en el banco.   
  
- Que a sido eso?- se dijo a sí mismo S.K.  
  
Con cuidado, dobló la esquina que separaban la tienda y el banco y vió como la chica que había visto antes estaba con un revolver en la cabeza del Sherif. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban también encañonados por otras pistolas de los cómplices de la mujer. Un susurro hizo que saltara por sus adentros.  
  
- Un atraco?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
S.K. asintió.  
  
- Hubiera disparado si no estuviera preparada para cualquier situación. No me asustes, ya lo sabes- le regañó S.K.  
  
- Perdon.  
  
Ambas personas se volvieron a mirar la escena. No se habían movido aún. Parecía que esperaban a alguien. Un hombre salió de un bar. No lo distinguió bien por el sol. Pero era de los ladrones.  
  
- Bien Meiling. Sabes lo que te haces.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Tomoyo miró a su acompañante y al ver el gesto afirmativo de el; se giró hacia otra esquina y se pusó mirando hacia los atracantes con otra perspectiva. Disparó al arma de la mujer, haciendo que ella soltara un alarido y los demas, miraran asustados hacía todos los lados. Pero no la encontraron. S.K. disparó también a un chico moreno que había allí. Y le dió en la pierna. Por lo visto era el jefe. Eso hizo que los ayudantes del Sherif y este, actuaran rápidamente y cogieran al jefe. Pero todos salieron huyendo del pueblo, con tan mala suerte que se llevaron también el dinero. El jefe fue ayudado por la chica del banco y se lo llevaron herido...  
  
- Uf.... mierda...- suspiró Tomoyo. Apuntó al caballo de la chica al igual que S.K. Pero solo este logró disparar y que el jefe cayera. Todos fueron a recoger al jefe, quien se arrastraba intentando huir, mientras maldecía de dolor. Sus compañeros huyeron... dejando al joven jefe solo.  
  
Tomoyo miró hacia su revolver. Una mano había impedido disparar. Una mano fina, blanca, fuerte. Siguió el recorrido hacía el brazo y la cara del sujeto y asustada miró al hombre que tenía delante. Sus ojos azules la asustaron aun mas.  
  
- Eso no ha estado bien, señorita.- dijo con una sonrisa. Le quitó el revolver, mientras ella forvejeaba para quitarselo de encima. - No quiero que mate a mi amigo.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió. Tenía delante a uno de los bandidos! Descargó un puño en su mejilla haciendo que el hombre cayera hacia atrás. No tenía el revolver, a sí que intentó escabullirse, llamando a su acompañante. Pero este no le oía.  
  
- Espere!- le llamó su contrincante. Le lanzó el revolver, sin bala alguna- Una dama como usted no debe ir armada. No se interponga en nuestro camino señorita.  
  
Acto seguido, se montó en su caballo de un salto y se escabulló en sus narices, dejandola pasmada, asustada y humillada.  
  
- Esto no quedará así.- le gritó- Te encontraré... pero no le diré nada a S.K.- refunfuñó Tomoyo.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ya era de noche. Estaban en medio del campo, con una fogata encendida. S.K. estaba contento, había conseguido algo de dinero gracias a su ayuda con el jefe. No lo había visto. No le habían dejado y por eso estaba algo molesto.  
  
- Por lo menos, nos queda poco para volver a casa...- comenzó Tomoyo.  
  
Su acompañante no dijo nada.  
  
- Voy a bañarme.  
  
Tomoyo le miro. Sabía que no quería hablar de ello. Y tampoco sabía que lo haría en un futuro.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
- Maldita mujer!- exclamó un moreno apoyado en un hombre- Si lo llego a saber habría sacado el arma.  
  
El hombre que le ayudaba sonrió. Recordó como la mujer le había golpeado.   
  
- Si no llega a ser por tí... me pudro en esa carcel. Gracias.   
  
- De nada.- sonrió el hombre acomodandose las gafas.- Que tal tu pierna.  
  
- Mal.... Me duele, ni si quiera intentaron curarme en la carcel.- refunfuñó el moreno.  
  
- Li... Crees que lo harían?  
  
- Para nada. Pero algun modal tendrán ¿no?- gruñó.  
  
Ambos hombres montaban un caballo negro, de buena raza. El herido se apoyaba en la espalda del otro para no caerse. LLevaban un rato cabalgando, pues habían salido de Lindsey, escapandose de la justicia. Al apresar al jefe, el hombre de las gafas se había quedado oculto,y oscureciendo, lo ayudó a salir de la cárcel. Había sido dificil, pero lo habían logrado. El ingenio del amigo de Li era muy agudo. Dejaron de hablar y descansaron mientras montaban al corcel. A lo lejos vieron una fogata. Y cerca un río.  
  
- Dejame bajar, voy al rio a limpiarme la herida.- le mandó Li.  
  
- Claro. Yo voy a la fogata a pedir ayuda y sitio para comer.. igual nos ayudan.- dijo seriamente.  
  
Dejó a su jefe ir al rio y se acercó a la hoguera. Una mujer soplaba al fuego mientras ponía algo al fuego.  
  
- Hola, buenas noches. Tengo un herido nos podría ayudar?- saludó el hombre.  
  
La mujer se dió la vuelta y al ver los ojos azules de él, hechó mano al arma pero el la había reconocido antes, y la había encañonado a tiempo.  
  
- Deje su mano donde está. Volvemos a vernos.  
  
Ella le miró desafiante. Le ignoró y se dió la vuelta y siguió a lo suyo.  
  
- Que hace? NO VE QUE LA ESTOY APUNTANDO?- Preguntó él.  
  
- Si, y?  
  
La cara del hombre se había desencajado del asombro. Era valiente. Por lo menos en ese momento.  
  
- Prefieron morir a encontrarme con la ira de mi acompañante por no haber cocinado.  
  
El de los ojos azules sonrió y bajó el arma. Ella seguía mirando al fuego, lanzando palos a las llamas.  
  
- Prométame que no le avisará de nada.  
  
- Como le voy a prometer eso? Soy una cazarecompensas... Si puedo lograré entregarle a la autoridad.  
  
El sonrió y se acercó a ella. Por detrás, la volvió a encañonar.  
  
- No se lo recomiendo... la mataría y luego a su acompañante... Créame soy demasiado bueno. Y necesitamos ayuda para mi jefe.. O nos ayuda o os matamos sin piedad.- dijo fríamente.  
  
El cuerpo de Tomoyo se estremeció, le había causado miedo en ese momento, no lo tendría si su arma estuviera cerca suyo, pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo tembló disimuladamente pero lo escondió.  
  
- Solo por esta noche. Si... cuando entremos a una ciudad no se han marchado... los acusaré y mataré con mis propias manos.  
  
Eriol sonrió y la abrazó por detrás. Sabía que la había causado miedo y eso le gustaba. La mujer le gustaba. Era preciosa y su caracter era muy poco habitual al de una mujer corriente. El cuerpo de ella reaccionó dandole una patada en la espinilla y tirandolo al suelo. Se tiró hacia él y lo hagarró de las muñecas, pero el era mas fuerte por lo que la hizo rodar. La cogió de las manos y la impidió moverse sentandose sobre ella. Esta pataleó y gritó pero con la mano libre que tenía él, le tapó la boca.  
  
- Creame que no me apetece nada luchar con usted, y menos estar en esta posición sin hacer otra cosa en concreto. - dijo sonriente el hombre.  
  
Ella se sonrojó, el hombre era muy... Muy atractivo. Su pelo azul oscuro tirando a negro, sus ojos azules oscuros, tapados por las lentes, le daban un aspecto intelectual, tranquilo y amable. Pero en esos momentos era todo lo contrario. Era salvaje, atrevido y muy arrogante. Su cuerpo, duro, sus músculos, estaban bien formados. Tenía que luchar continuamente contra hombres mas altos y fuertes que él, debido a que era un gran ladrón, forajido... y tenía que escapar a menudo luchando a golpes. Era muy bueno en muchas cosas... Sus fuertes piernas la apretaban en la cintura impidiendo que ella se levantara, y sus manos, grandes, suaves y albinas como todo él la sujetaban sin hacerla daño. Se levantó. Y le tendió una mano. La ayudó a levantarse y Tomoyo, resiganda se sacudió el polvo mientras el sonreía burlonamente. Le había echo sentir debil.... de nuevo.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Li se acercó al rio y se sentó en el borde. Ya había oscurecido del todo y muchas estrellas habían surgido ya. Metió la pierna en el agua y comenzó a frotarse con el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello. Era lo único que disponía ahora mismo.  
  
- Como duelo...- se quejó él- Maldita... menos mal que Eriol me sacó la bala después de escapar.  
  
Se calló al oir un ruido. Una sombra estaba en el agua. Se escondió. No pudo ver bien por la oscuridad, pero oyó como el agua corría por la piel de la sombra. Vió también como con algo parecido a una manta se secaba. No distinguió curva alguna por lo que dedujo que era un hombre lavandose. Poco después la figura cogió sus cosas, se vistió y se fue.  
  
- Uf...- suspiró Li.  
  
De repente oyó el chasquido de un revolver ponerse en contacto en su nuca. Notó como algo le apretaba la cabeza.  
  
- Quien eres?- preguntó alguien.  
  
- Soy un hombre. Herido.  
  
La sombra le miró. Vió su pierna y quitó su arma de su nuca sin dejar de apuntarle.  
  
  
  
- Que quieres?  
  
- Tu ayuda... si no te importa.- sonrió inocentemente. - Todo hombre ayuda a otro hombre herido.  
  
El sujeto lo miró. Una extraña sonrisa le apareció en la cara. Se metió el revolver entre sus ropas y le tendió la mano.  
  
- Gracias.- le agradeció Li.- Soy Li. Li Shaoran.  
  
- Viajero?- preguntó la sombra.  
  
Li lo miró. Asintió.  
  
- Vamos- le ofreció el hombro para que se apoyara.- Tengo un campamento con un amigo. Te curaremos..  
  
- No será el de la fogata?  
  
La persona asintió.  
  
- Un amigo fue hacía allá para pedir ayuda. Supongo que estará allí.  
  
Se encaminaron hacia allí. S.K. miró a Tomoyo quien parecía molesta por el acompañante que tenía enfrente. Era actractivo, pero no le interesaba.  
  
- Veo que encontró a mi amigo- agradeció con una sonrisa el azulado.  
  
- Es Eriol Hiragizawa, mi amigo y mi compañero de viajes- anunció Li. Miró a Eriol y este le entendió la indirecta.  
  
- Cual es tu nombre?- dijo Eriol seriamente. Y sonrió- Tu amiga ya me a dicho el suyo.  
  
- Suelo firmar con Skr - dijo escuetamente S.K. -Pero a veces con S.K.  
  
- Te podemos llamar Sakura? Si lo leemos junto... Es eso..No es un nombre de hombre... O Skay  
  
El aludido no dijo nada. Tras vendarle la pierna a Li y dar de comer a los viajeros; se acostó en la tierra, al lado de Tomoyo.  
  
- Lana...- llamó Eriol.  
  
- Que.  
  
- Duerme bien preciosa.- dijo burlonamente.  
  
- Vete a la mierda.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unos rayos de sol le despertaron. Estaba, adolorido; ya que solía dormir en sacos y sin embargo había dormido en el suelo, con una pequeña manta para su amigo Eriol y para él. Se miró la pierna sin levantarse. Ya no le dolía tanto, el problema sería caminar. Ahí si dolería. Vió el paisaje. Estaban a la intemperie y olía a café. Se giró con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo. Estaba callado.  
  
De repente abrió mucho los ojos. S.K. estaba poniendose la camisa blanca que tenía el día anterior. Luego se recogió el largo cabello que tenía. Era de color castaño claro, y se lo recogió en un pequeño moño que tapó con el sombrero. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, preciosos y con un perfecto brillo peligroso. Su cara fina, delgada... era parecida a la de una muchacha. Sus brazos y su cuerpo era delgado, musculoso por algun entrenamiento, sus piernas eran largas y delicadas pero capaces de soportar una larga y rápida huida a pie. Li lo miró extrañado.   
  
- " Podría pasar perfectamente por una muchacha si se viste como tal"- pensó Li.  
  
Skay salió en dirección al rio y entró en él. Li lo siguió, extrañado. En un principio no le había visto. Y esos ojos le tenían curiosidad. Lo buscó sin hacer ruido, aguantando el dolor de su pierna.  
  
Lo encontró agachado en el agua. Intentando coger un pez, a decir verdad.  
  
- Te ayudo?- se ofreció. Pero asustó a Skay y este cayó al agua. - Perdón.  
  
Skay se levantó maldiciendo.  
  
- Por que es tan frío?- le preguntó Li.  
  
- Igual por que no soy muy sociable....- replicó Skay.- Y menos con extraños.  
  
Li se le quedó mirando. La camisa de ella se había pegado a su cuerpo, provocando unos pequeños vultos..Vultos?? Ella no le dió atención a lo que el miraba y llegó a donde había dejado su poncho. Y se lo puso.  
  
- Que miras ?  
  
Li se sonrojó.   
  
- Nada.  
  
- " Es una mujer.... "- se explicó a sí mismo- " Una mujer......"  
  
Skay se sentó en el suelo al lado de la orilla y se quitó las botas para sacar el agua. Li, sigilosamente de nuevo, se acercó por la espalda.  
  
- Que pretendes? - gruñó Skay.  
  
Li se detuvo.  
  
- Yo? Ir al campamento.  
  
E hizo que se movía hacia el y se escondió.  
  
Skay no se movió y siguió dejando escapar el agua de sus botas de montar. Vió a lo lejos a sus caballos junto al de Eriol.  
  
- Hombres en mi grupo..... Mal presentimiento.- suspiró Skay.  
  
Li se acercó en silencio y la abrazó por detrás, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se tensara.  
  
- Por que ese presentimiento?- le susurró al oido.  
  
- Eres gay?- murmuró Skay.  
  
Li susurró un no en su oido que hizo que Skay temblara.  
  
- Por que iba a serlo si Skay es una bella mujer? Te reconoci esta mañana.- le dijo seductoramente.  
  
Ella tembló pero conservó su semblante serio.  
  
- Sueltame.- le ordenó.  
  
- NO.- Replicó él.  
  
Le atrapó las manos y besó su cuello tenso. Notó como ella se estremecía ante el contacto. Siguió besandolo, hasta que se artó. Luego la giró y la miró a los ojos. La furía que tenía en los ojos verdes esa cazafurtivos era increible.  
  
- Sabes bien...- admitió él.  
  
Skay soltó una maldición a su familia. El no la dejó terminar puesto que pellizcaba sus labios suaves con los suyos. Mordía su labio inferior, la degustó. Skay no le devolvió el beso pero tampoco se dejó. Solo se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos... pensando en alguien. Sus ojos oscuros y marrones le recordaban a alguien de su familia.. su padre en concreto.  
  
- Como te llamas en realidad?  
  
- Sakura...- dijo ella revelando su identidad- Kinomoto.  
  
El terminó de degustarla y se levantó.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo él y se dirigió al campamento.- Sakura Kinomto o Skay.  
  
Ella lo vió alejarse y dió un golpe al suelo. Se había humillado. Esos ojos marrones malditos le habían echo humillarse, rebajarse; dejarse al deseo de Li..  
  
- Odio a los hombres- se dijo a si misma Sakura. Y se dirigió a buscar a Tomoyo quien mantenía una fuerte reveldía con el amigo de Li.  
  
- Me da la impresión de que esos dos se conocen de algo- se dijo Sakura.- Y creo que Li y Hiraqizawa no son simples viajeros... Llevan balas y revolveres... Lo propio de vandidos....  
  
De repente recordó la morena cabeza del asaltante de la tarde anterior y sonrió.  
  
- " Te apunté y no te reconocí... Lástima que seas uno de los malos.."- se dijo con sonrisa traviesa.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OS GUSTO?? ESPERO QUE SÍ... Me e esforzado mucho... Este fic es una invención mía pero los personajes son de clam así que nada.... Ya me gustaría que fueran mios.  
  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejen rewiews !! No suelo tardar en actualizar...  
  
Yukino 8 (maialen_3@hotmail.com) 


End file.
